


TPB Imagines: The Compilation

by ChestBras



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Small, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestBras/pseuds/ChestBras
Summary: compilation of julian/ricky imagines.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. ''I hate my outfit Ricky!''

ricky and julian was in ricky's trailer for the night, they decided to go to a party in the park and julian thought he would change outfit considering it would be cold outside. he ditched his black shirt in the bedroom, starting to get prepared for the evening. he looked around in ricky's drawers, thinking he'd find something for him or even just something he gave to ricky as a gift. a few drawers were shifted by julian, a few of ricky's shirts were on the bed waiting to be wore. he turned around, leaving the drawers finally alone. the man were contemplating multiples shirts, he took one in his hands and turned to the mirror. too colorful, he thought. he took another, too large. he ditched the two last one and took what would be perfect for him. a polo with short sleeves, navy blue with a small light blue stripe on the bottom of the collar. the buff man took no time to put it on, taking a sip of his glass after the fact, looking at himself in the mirror. god i look stupid, he thought. he got out of the room after tucking the polo in, lamenting of his outfit in his head. ''i hate this shirt!'' he said out loud in front of ricky. ricky concentrated on rolling a joint, looked up and was amazed at his lover. the navy blue brought julian's eyes out and his dark hair pulled the look together, he looked even more charming than before. the simple outfit brought a warm feeling in ricky's stomach, and a soft blush on his face. ''you look great'' he said softly before he could hide his flushed face by continuing to roll his joint. julian stared at ricky and to the soft voice of his, he melted. he quickly looked away, taking a sip of his glass in the process. laying his hand on his hip. he tapped his foot before clearing his throat, ''let's go before we are late'' he said. ricky still looked down and finished his joint, failing to hide his blush. they headed out to the shitmobile, having a quick kiss while ricky backs the car.


	2. Fuck you Ricky

''no i don't want to hear anymore of it, i fucking hate you!'' julian screamed in his trailer, ''why don't you fuck lucy to this point? it's really cool to have your boyfriend staying at her house, sleeping in HER bed because YOU'RE too drunk!!'' he continued, pushing ricky away from him as he tried to hug him. ''fuck off julian!! i'm not mad at you for having mr. lahey ready to be jumping your cock eh!'' ricky tried to defense himself as he lit a cigarette in the process. julian didn't like the remark and became furious, throwing ricky's bottle on the ground. ''GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TRAILER RICHARD BEFORE I K- JUST GET OUT!!!'' he pushed ricky out of the door before locking it and storming off in his bathroom to cry it off. yes, mr.lahey was assaulting him much more often now that his sexuality was out there. he couldn't tell him anymore that cocks weren't his thing. he drank his whole glass before topping up with the bottle close to the toilet. still drinking as he cried his pain away. fuck ricky for sleeping with lucy. he had enough of his drunkness lately... he knew it was for trinity that he stayed last night, but everything were so stressful lately. hours passed as he changed his headquarters, changing from the bathroom to the living room. spreading himself all over his couch, his tears were dried all over his face now. he didn't even bother to wipe them. he heard knocks before the door opened, ricky looked around, noticing his partner on the couch with an empty bottle and an empty glass. ricky sat on the couch arm rest before taking julian's glass, filling it with the new bottle of whiskey he held in his hand, clearing half empty. he gave it back to julian as he stared to him, drunk. "rich- ricky'' he slurred. ''shhh'' ricky hushed, as he sat by the feet of julian, drinking his whiskey in silence. time passed and julian was passed on ricky's lap, the man he hated earlier was passed out with a hand in julian's hair.


	3. Lahey is trying to steal my boyfriend

as ricky, bubbles and julian were hanging out on the lot of ray, lahey and randy approched them, supposedly knowing about their plan and making sure julian were afraid of him or could see him for a little ''arrangement''. julian approched them both. lahey being drunk, he took the oppurtunity of having julian so close to him to tease him. calling him sexian and making sure he knew that he could do things to him, describing how he'd love to have him in his bedroom. julian was obviously disgusted and couldn't fight back to his sayings as he would have lahey on his bad side for the rest of the plan. that's when ricky interfered and pushed randy. randy, angry, pushed back ricky, the two started fighting. lahey soon distracted screamed for randy to break it off. ricky soon let go and ran from randy to wrap his arm around julian's neck. ''you see that??? you couldn't do that, because you're just a drunk bastard that keep harass- fucking with julian when he's got me'' said ricky as julian buried his face in his hand, hiding his flushed skin as lahey continued to complain to ricky but soon fucked off as ricky started making out with julian in front of lahey. making sure he could see every bit. bubbles soon approched and asked what lahey wanted, ricky leaving his loved one's mouth in the process. he continued to hug julian, assuring to bubbles that it was nothing much.


	4. Why don't you suck my cock Julian?

bubbles was forcing the boys to go to a laser tag game with him, offering to pay for their admission to the game. the boys finally succumbed to the offer as bubbles starting crying, both of them getting in the car quickly before bubbles followed them. julian driving to the laser tag. soon inside the laser tag area, ricky was shooting at everyone he could see, not bothering to even hide. bubbles was in the corner waiting for people to pass the corner to shoot them. julian was hiding behind every structures, nearing to be shot by bubbles or ricky every time he moved. he hid behind ricky as he neared into a corner, julian pushed him in the corner and put his hands beside ricky's head before making out with him. julian made sure that ricky was distracted as he felt his hard-on on his leg that he pushed between ricky's crotch. he let go of him before shooting him. ''you're gonna get fucked at the park julian!! suck my cock !!"" he said walking off the area. julian happy of his kill and tactic didn't notice bubbles behind him before he got shot.


	5. Me and Julian finally fucked.

''you think it was a fucking joke??'' ricky said as he feverily kissed julian, forcibly pushing julian against the wall. ''fuck you, you know that?" he continued, grabbing julian's pretty face in his hand, turning julian around he pinned the charming man before grabbing handcuffs close by and putting the following on him. ''how do you like that julian? uh? what does it reminds you of?'' he asked. julian started his sentence before ricky cutted him off, ''don't you dare to fucking respond'' he said pulling his tearaway down, still wearing his coat. he took julian and brought him to his knees, grabbing was just one of ricky's many horny habits. ''julian, why don't you come over here and suck my fucking cock uh? if you were there to tease me like this, you know what would happen at the park!'' he continued, grabbing the back of julian head and julian complied with ricky's demands. ''that's what i fucking thought, look at me i'm julian i'm really smart and intimidating, look at you now, sucking my cock with cuffs on" ricky caressed julian's hair, pulling on them sometimes as julian continued to pleasure ricky. ''you're not even doing it right dumbass'' he pushed julian away, julian falling on the ground, the impact made julian stop breathing for a moment. he coughed as he got his breath back, getting on his knees again. ricky grabbed julian's arm and pulled him from the ground. julian let out a small whimper and he followed ricky closely, the two getting in the bedroom. ricky pushed julian again, removed his shirt and got the lube on the night table.  
he removed julian's pants and boxers for him. the man laid on his back on bed, ''c'mon come see your fucking boyfriend dumbass'' ricky ordered as julian managed to snake his way to ricky, struggling to get on his lap. ricky quickly grabbed the lube, putting it on his fingers. he grabbed julian's cock stroking it as he entered a finger into him. ''fuck ricky thi-'' julian tried to mutter, face flushed as he got stretched. ''no fucking talking i said julian'' ricky hissed through his teeth, getting his finger out, replacing it with his cock. he swears his head was turning as he felt the tighness again. he even let the moans that julian go as he grabbed his ass, making him go up and down his cock. ''look at you right now! jumping up and down my cock, saying you're straight'' he continued as julian got more and more embarassed, he felt humiliated but that didn't stop making his erection grow in front of ricky's remarks and insults. he was quite enjoying what was happening right now. anyway, he couldn't lie as his eyes were rolled back as his cock twitched as well. ''awwwn look at you baby, do you need a fucking hug? too bad you're getting a cock instead eh'' ricky moaned out as he felt himself getting closer. ''ricky i'm gonn-'' julian moaned out, he couldn't see anything, his vision was blurred as he went up and down. soon hitting his spot, ''i know julian now shut up you dumbass'' ricky said before slapping him. that sent him over the edge, the stinging was accompagned by an orgasm as well as a load from ricky. ricky himself was struggling to resist the orgasm, almost screaming of pleasure as julian tightened himself on his cock. the both were trying to catch their breaths as they looked into each other's eyes before kissing each other.


	6. We're not together

the park probably knew about ricky and julian. from fucking their brain out loudly to making out in front of julian's window, they didn't fear making a show. the both of them didn't even announce themselves together as a relationship, but tonight was a night at j-roc's crib, just enjoying j-roc's new tunes with tyrone and his crew. ricky didn't fear wrapping his arm around julian's as they sat next to each other, both sipping on a glass. yes, ricky stopped drinking from bottles and whatever those cups were, because julian gifted him a glass. that's when j-roc sucked his teeth and looked at the both of them. ''are you.. you know what im saying?'' j-roc said, almost on a melody as always. that's when julian frowned, raising a brow up. ''are we ? what do you mean?" he asked as ricky was caressing his neck gently. ''are you you know... together dawg?'' tyrone tried to explain, clearly embarassed for asking. ''no'' the two answered in sync, ricky took a smoke lighting it up and taking a drag before julian took one as well. ''it's just that you act you know'' j-roc tried to continue. ''fuck off j-roc'' ricky proceeded to say, taking back his smoke from julian's hand and taking drags off of it.


	7. Ricky it's fucking cloudy.

ricky newly discovered his sexuality, lucy being done with him for the moment, made a perfect moment to start dating someone in perticular. starting by calling him pet names, julian wasn't very good at flirting back with ricky thinking it was just a fever dream all along. even if his mind didn't lie to him about his attraction to ricky, inviting him over some nights just to sleep on his chest. he didn't want to get in a relationship with ricky since well ricky could come back with lucy anytime. little did he know that ricky was done with her completly, he only had julian on his mind. he even often dreamed about him, cuddling his pillows wishing it was his muscular figure betwen him and the wall. after a saucy night, ricky passed out on the gravel before being awoken by julian gently kicking his ribs. after a minute or so, ricky was still waking up, he was groggy, clearly hungover. julian sighed seeing him struggle to get up as ricky said ''wonderful day is it eh?'' as an attempt to flirt. ''ricky, it's fucking cloudy.'' julian answered before grabbing the arm of his best friend, dragging him to his trailer before forcing him to walk to his bed. ricky didn't know that julian would come back in boxers to try and pass the hangover with him. he was already passed out as julian slid his arm under ricky's neck, the other around his chest, holding him as he fell asleep himself


	8. ''Fuck off Julian, why don't you suck my cock like you did last night uh?''

tonight wasn’t a special night or anything, it was just a normal evening for the trailer park. bubbles was in his shed caring for his kitties and maybe wanking his bird, we don’t know, julian was in his trailer reading books and ricky was well... getting more and more fucked up by the minute. he was smoking hash, drinking cocktails, he was doing whatever he could lay his hands on in his trailer. that’s when he heard a knock on his door. he got up from the couch he was sitting on before walking over to his door, falling down on the way. "coming!!" he kept repeating to the unknown person. finally at his door, he tried swung it open, only to reveal a man with a rum and coke in his hand that quickly entered the trailer. "ricky are you already wasted??" he said, reprimanding the brown-haired man in front of him. "yeah, what’s the problem?" ricky asked before lighting up a smoke, the man in front of him frowned and sighed, looking away from ricky. "it’s 7 pm ricky. is it too fucking hard to not be fucking wasted when we said we would meet up at your goddamn stupid trailer?" the man spitted out with anger, gesturing as he talked. the only sound we could hear in the trailer was the ice rattling in his glass as he was moving his drink around while talking. "fuck off julian, why don’t you suck my cock like you did last night uh!?" ricky said before ashing his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.  
the fight went on for a few minutes. "why do you care so much suddenly? what the fuck has gotten into you eh!?" ricky screamed out at julian, throwing his cig butt at the same ashtray. he put his hands on his hips waiting for the answer that didn’t take a second to come; "because i love you!" julian said, he took a quick gulp of his drink before looking at ricky up and down. silence. ricky looked down and seconds passed before he blurted a soft and small "you do?". julian hugged him, putting down his drink in the process. "i love you ricky ok?" he said with a quick peck on his lover’s lips. ricky locked his eyes with the man before burying his head into the crook of the said man. "i love you too julian, i’m sorry i fucked up" ricky mumbled in the man’s neck. he wrapped his arms around julian, feeling safe and warm before breaking up the hug; "do you want to get drunk and smoke hash" he asked heading towards the couch and pulling up a blanket. the charming man took his drink from the table and headed towards the couch himself, following his loved one. "only if we cuddle under the blanket" he answered before sitting down. ricky sat down next to him and pulled the blanket he took earlier, pulling it over both of them before putting his head on julian’s shoulder.


	9. car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song bae by ot genesis is julian’s anthem for me so tell me what do you think about that

driving in the park was something ricky and jules did a lot. whether theywere listening to music or smoking a joint, it was always a lot of fun. julian was bopping his playlist as usual, loving every single song that would play through the bluetooth player that was stolen by j-roc. it was an unknown fact that julian loved one song with all his heart, which was bae. it was also an unknown fact that julian loved dancing, but ricky knew about this and that’s when jules heard the distinctive note that starts his song. a small grin creeped on his face. "ricky!" he exclamed as ricky looked over to him, smiling himself at seeing how cute julian looks with a smile on his face. the song continued as julian was dancing and singing along the song. as julian was bopping, ricky threw his hand on his partner’s thigh while driving to a remote area of the park.


	10. Don’t call me a dumbass, idiot

"Ricky, right there.." Julian moaned out in the backseat, Ricky attacking his neck with his own mouth, damaging Julian’s charm with hickies and bites. Every second of pure pleasure for Julian was because of Ricky. The man thrusting and rolling his hips into Julian’s body, he was enjoying himself too. Every time that he slammed his hips into Jules, groans got out of his mouth. "Julian, I don’t think I’m gonna last long" mumbled Ricky’s lips who were glued to Julian’s neck. "Just cum into me them, dumbass" responded the charming man. "Don’t call me dumbass, idiot." Ricky cried out before thrusting one last time "Fuck Julian!" he continued, crying out, waiting to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out, looking at Julian’s eyes at the same time. "I love you" Julian said.


	11. Fuck Susan

"fuck you ricky lafleur!" susan screamed at the top of her lungs as julian and bubbles watched in awe. julian took a sip of his glass, looking at the shitshow that was going down in front of his eyes. as ricky was on the verge of tears and heading to his trailer, julian watched from a far. half an hour passed with ricky’s sobs and heartbreak cries being heard from the party and they did not fall on deaf ears for julian.. he walked towards ricky’s trailer, opening the door quickly, entering the home to comfort ricky. susan, that fucking bitch. he locked the door and looked around for ricky. the heartbroken man was laying in bed, crying his heart out with a glass in his hand. julian looked down at him. "ricky, fuck susan." said julian. ricky looked at julian, almost confused from the appearance of his friend. he frowned his brows before sitting up, julian sitting down by his side in the process. silence. ricky was having a moment for himself with the susan situation and julian was looking away, trying to formulate the words he wanted to say. "i love you" julian finally said. he blurted it out quickly and as quiet as he can. "what did you say?" ricky slurred, drunk out of his mind on whiskey, he grabbed julian shoulder. julian looked at ricky’s hand before getting closer to him and kissing him. the brown haired man grabbed julian’s cheeks, caressing them as he sneaked his tongue in. julian pushed off ricky as he was running out of breath, enjoying the moment he just spent with his crush. "i love you ricky" julian said. "i love you" ricky repeated. the two started making out again, quickly gaining more than fun there.


	12. Are y'all together?

the park probably knew about ricky and julian. fromvfucking their brain out loudly to kissing in front of the julian's window, they didn't fear making a show. the both of them didn't even announce themselves together as a relationship, but tonight was a night at j-roc's crib, just enjoying j-roc's new tunes with tyrone and his crew. ricky didn't fear wrapping his arm around julian's as they sat next to each other, both sipping on a glass. yes, ricky stopped drinking from bottles and whatever those cups were, because julian gifted him a glass. that's when j-roc sucked his teeth and looked at the both of them. ''are you.. you know what im saying?'' j-roc said, almost on a melody as always. that's when julian frowned, raising a brow up. ''are we ? what do you mean?" he asked as ricky was caressing his neck gently. ''are you you know... together dawg?'' tyrone tried to explain, clearly embarassed for asking. ''no'' the two answered in sync, ricky took a smoke lighting it up and taking a drag before julian took one as well. ''it's just that you act you know'' j-roc tried to continue. ''fuck off j-roc'' ricky proceeded to say, taking back his smoke from julian's hand and taking drags off of it.


	13. What the fuck is that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the TPB Discord Server people were talking about Julian having a chihuahua to help him stop drinking so the next fanfiction is inspired by this headcannon.

ricky woke up next to julian, face buried in his chest, he rolled himself to get off the bed. getting up while rubbing his eyes, he immediately saw what was wrong on the floor as a little animal approached ricky. ricky's first instinct? shoot it! he tried to shot the animal but julian quickly grabbed ricky's back. ''why the fuck are you shooting at this hour??'' he mumbled, trying to get up. ricky turned around to look at julian, panicked. ''what the fuck is that!???'' he pointed to the small thing that tried jumping on the bed. julian took it and put it on his chest before turning away from ricky. ''i'm stopping drinking and this is my support dog'' julian said, petting the poor dog as it was shaking from fear. ricky frowned and got closer to julian. ''are you saying you have a support dog instead of having me as a support?'' he said, voice trembling as if julian said he was cheating. ''ricky, stop being a little bitch, it's just a dog!'' julian continued pushing ricky away before heading to the bathroom, still holding the thing.


	14. Fuck off, Randy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TPB Discord server had a headcannon about Julian stopping drinking and using a little chihuahua as a support dog.

the boys were walking through the park, julian holding his black chihuahua over his shoulders, no drink in sight as ricky was gifted julian’s father’s glass and drank some whiskey out the glass. from afar, the both observed randy running towards them. fuck he did run fast but it was funny because randy was fat. the shirtless man approached the lovers, trying to get his breath back before looking at julian’s dog who didn’t like randy one bit. the poor dog growled and kept showing his teeth as randy tried to blurt out the good news about julian: he stopped drinking. it sucked for julian but he needed to do it, his liver was hurting him anytime of the day and it was expensive in the long run. it saved money which only made julian happier because money in his picket meant better gifts for ricky. the chihuahua kept growling as it latched on julian’s shoulder, the poor man cursing as the dog planted his claws deep into his muscle fat. ricky coming soon to his rescue, telling randy to fuck off before pushing him and trying to grab the dog.


	15. ''Do you promise?'' (YOUNG RICKY AND JULIAN)

the bottle spun, the two highschool boys sat in front of each other. two girls on their sides waiting for the dreaded bottle to tell who to kiss. the two ends of the bottle pointed to the two boys. ricky, clearly unamused with the game popped off. ''i am so not kissing yous julian! i'm not gay'' said ricky flustered looking at julian who had the same expression on his face before popping off too ''i am so not gay !" said julian turning away. the two of them left the girls alone, so mad they walked back to the park together, not saying a word until julian broke the silence. ''is it true you won't kiss me?'' he asked, pulling a puppy face looking at ricky. ricky without a word kissed his lips, broke it off and looked at the road again. ''i'm not gays.'' he repeated. he put his hands in his coat's pockets, julian doing the same looking at the ground, smiling from the joy he felt when ricky kissed him. ''you better not tell anyones'' ricky said. julian promised.


	16. ''Why? I saw you in your boxers many time.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Rum and Muscles on tumblr.

''fuck!! fuck!!'' ricky kept screaming as he hid behind a hay on the farm, him and julian were being chased down from the police, quickly losing them as they hid on the farm. it was pouring outside, they had to find somewhere to hide soon, somewhere they could cover themselves in since they were soaked from head to toes. ricky ran towards the barn, opening it for julian to enter it, julian soon running towards it too. a sigh of relief left both of them as they hid in the barn. closing the doors before looking at each other. ''well, we are soaked, we need to let our clothes dry. the hay will keep us warm as we hide in here.'' said ricky as he undressed himself. julian removing his shirt, flustered. ''ricky i can't remove my fucking pants'' he mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. ''what? i've seen you in your boxers many times'' said ricky, little did he know, julian ran out of clean underwear and was forced to wear what mr.lahey gave him for christmas last year. ''it's not that !!'' he said, clearly annoyed about the questions. ricky took julian's pants, pulling them down to reveal the skimpy underwear. ''cocksucker!" julian exclamed, slapping ricky's head for the act he just commited. julian was flustered looking around and had a heavy sigh looking down to see ricky slipping his underwear. ''oh c'mon ricky not here'' he begged ricky. the naked man got up looking at his lover; ''oh yeah?" he said smiling. he bit his lip before kissing julian; ''alright bud'' he continued smiling, looking down to look at julian getting more and more erected.


	17. Fucking in a barn, damn.

julian was soon on his back hiding being a hay getting his dick sucked by ricky. he kept throwing his head back as he moaned louder and louder, getting closer and closer to the edge. ricky stopped, knowing his boyfriend's limits. he knew that when julian started gripping on whatever he could it was because he was close. ''you can't leave me like a mess ri--" he tried to argue before laying his head back again, closing his eyes. it felt good, it felt really good for julian, feeling the warm tongue over his sensitive spot was just enough. his head went back a little further as he kept saying praise for ricky, his eyes closed. ricky ordered him to turn around before spitting on the man's asshole, trying to create some type of ''lube''. he took julian ass cheeks from got them closer from him, being on his knees facilated the tasks, julian soon were on his knees himself. ricky was concentrated on slamming himself into julian without hurting him, trying his best to not be too rough before harshly grabbing julian's hips. he gripped them so hard, knuckles turning white by how tight the grip was. the simple thightness of julian's ass around him was just so nice to feel all over his cock that he couldn't stop himself from being rough. julian kept moaning out praises for ricky, more than sastified with his work, grabbing his cock to jerk himself off. both of em came to their ends, getting their loads everywhere. they took a minute to come down from it before looking around. realising they have to leave before a farmer discovers them.


	18. Cuddles!!!

The sun was shining through the curtains, leaving small beams of lights over the two men. The park was still sleeping, the only sound that could be heard was Ricky’s snoring and the birds chirping, some of the cats meowing too. It was a beautiful Sunday morning after a stupid party that led the two into the same bed. The gold bracelet that was on one’s wrist reflected the beams of light as he wrapped his arm tighter around the other’s shoulders. It made them curl up, burying their face deeper into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warm spot as the cold morning breeze blew on both. Julian finally turned on his side, moving his lover slightly, tightening his two arms around their frame. He took the time to appreciate how wonderful the moment was, caressing their soft skin as they cuddled closer and tighter. Pulling the blanket up to protect the sleeping beauty from the cold, he kissed their forehead. He pulled their head in his chest before starting to play with their hair. It was a perfect Sunday morning, just like Julian’s ever dreamed of: having Ricky sleeping in his arms.


	19. ''Why would you do this to me Ricky?''

The night was young, the park has been partying and Julian has been fighting. "Why would you do this to me Ricky? Why??" Julian kept repeating, voice trembling and his light blue eyes were glazed with the beginning of tears forming. His face becoming red by the minute, he pushed Ricky, the music covering the sounds they made. Ricky kept trying to reason Julian as what he did was the best, grabbing the man’s wrist. This stopped him from pushing Ricky. Julian looked down, letting his tears finally flow down as both of them were far enough from the party. Julian walking towards a seat to sit down and bury his face in his hand, trying to hide. Ricky frowned his brows, angry at himself. Why the fuck did he do that? Why did he continue pushing it down Julian’s throat as he made him cry, he looked and sat next to Julian, sitting on the ground. It wasn’t long before he got kicked out by Julian, the poor man walking towards the party to change his mind even if it didn’t matter anymore.  
He fucked up for good. The muscular kept crying his heart out, getting up from his seat to walk towards his trailer. The walking took longer and longer because he kept stopping, wondering if he should go to his trailer or go to Bubbles. He finally settled on his trailer, shuffling through old pictures. The feel of nostalgia invaded him, making him more sad than before. Fuck Ricky, right? Until he pulled up the picture. They were about 16 on it, Ricky ginger hair was messy and tucked into a mullet and so were Julian's, looking like two losers. They looked at the camera with the biggest smile ever showing off Julian's grand-mother trailer, the two of them living together briefly. He didn't want to admit that Ricky had such a big part in his life, from being his best friend from day 1 to still supporting him to this day; it would be a lie if they said they didn't fall in love by the time they became so old. He grinned at the picture before shuffling through the pile to take another, the three of em celebrating Julian's birthday. He took a deep breath and released it as an heavy sigh, emotive from looking through memories. His phone rang as the familiar number appeared on his screen, he answered. Ricky on the other line babbling nonsense about how he's sorry and he fucked up. Julian told him to come back to the trailer, rolling his eyes before hanging up. He hated himself for not saying to fuck off but he couldn't do it, as much as he loved Ricky, he couldn't just make him disapeared from his life. A kiss, a time in bed together later and the fight was over. The both of them eating chips shirtless watching Dirty Dancing to comfort Julian.


	20. Snapchat shenanigans

julian and ricky finally got phones. swearnet forced them to get a snapchat for their fans to snap them. ricky soon discovered he could send his bird there without it ever staying on the app so with julian gone to work at the mall, he jumped in the shower. not without snapping a pic of course. he stood in front of the mirror, taking a picture smiling captioning it with a simple "how do you like my cock julian?". he sent it and waited. a minute after, he got a snapchat back from julian looking down at his phone. god he looked beautiful, his muscular figure was sculpted even more with tight black shirt, the cap bringing attention to his light blue eyes. fuck he loved him. he read the caption that said; "im working ricky". that didn’t stop him, he sent a video of him stroking himself, moaning his lover’s name. he smiled cheekily. sending it back, he waited for julian to open, receiving a chat quickly: "be ready when i get home you fuck". he smiled wider. teasing just got a lot easier with snapchat.


End file.
